1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slot-in type optical disk-loading apparatus that can move an optical disk mechanically into a disk holder unit when the optical disk is inserted into a disk slot in the apparatus, and more particularly to a slot-in type optical disk-loading apparatus that is usable with optical disks of two different standardized diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, optical disks are classified into large diameter disks and small diameter disks according to standardized disk sizes. Correspondingly, conventional slot-in type optical disk-loading apparatuses are also classified into a first form having a large-size disk slot for engaging fittingly the large diameter optical disks, and a second form having a small-size disk slot for engaging fittingly the small diameter optical disks. As such, the conventional slot-in type optical disk-loading apparatus is usable with only one of the large diameter optical disk and the small diameter optical disk.